In many medical treatment situations, an anesthesiologist or other physician often needs to have a number of medications prepared for injection into the patient, and the patient often has at least one I-V tube entering their body. The I-V tubing typically includes a number of ports and stopcocks located on one or more branches of the I-V tubing in order to facilitate the delivery of medications to the patient. Generally, the past practice is to tape the various injection ports onto sheets of an operating table or allow the I-V tubing and injection ports and stopcocks to dangle. This is very undesirable since the health care provider must often hold the stopcock or injection port while pushing the needle of a syringe therein. This two handed procedure runs the obvious risk of potential needle sticks. Apart from the handling problems, there is also the problem of storing the prepared syringes in a safe manner but in a convenient location for their later use during the medical procedure. In other words, it is desirable that the prepared syringes be immediately accessible in the area of where the medical treatment is being performed, but be stored in a way that it eliminates the risk of accidental needle sticks. Furthermore, a problem often encountered is what to do with spent syringes that tend to litter an operating area. Each of these spent syringes poses the threat of an accidental needle stick, which could expose the health care provider to potentially deadly infectious diseases such as AIDS or Hepatitis. The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other problems associated with convenience and safety in handling I-V tubing related items and syringes.